vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2008
VFK Minuteman Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Sunday, August 31, 2008, to 10:00 PM Pacific Time, Monday, September 1, 2008 The American Revolutionary War was a very tumultuous time in our history where the founders of our country risked everything they owned and held dear for freedom and independence. They staked their lives on their success and it was this spirit of determination and sacrifice that forged the beginnings of this country and gave it a strong foundation. The Tricorne hat is a very distinctive representation of this period in American history and the mark of the "Minutemen," the men who were "ready in a moment's notice" to protect their towns and homes from invasion. In today's quest we will explore this exciting time in our history and find out some interesting facts about the American Revolutionary War and Minutemen, so pick up some rations, bring along the flag and let's go find our tricorne hat! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and a Golden Tricorne Hat! We have some exciting events planned for this week! September 1, 2008 This coming Sunday, September 7th starts the quest for Mermaid Enchantment! Space Pirates have landed! and Saturday, September 6th marks the introduction of Part one of Space Pirates, The Adventure! Be prepared to encounter Space Pirates during this coming week! Friday, September 5th is the start of our Friday movie nights! Pop some popcorn, sit back and chat with your friends, and family as you watch a Friday night movie on our new big screens! There are two Quests today! First, at 2:00 pm Pacific time this afternoon we start a special surprise Quest! Second, there will be the Quest for the multimedia entertainment center! We already have excellent videos uploaded which will premier on the players' channel! Starting the Quest for Fairy Enchantment has completed for August. If you have already started your Quest for Fairy Enchantment, you will be able to complete it anytime during the month of September. The quest for Fairy Enchantment will return soon. You won't want to miss our quest for Mermaid Enchantment, starting next Sunday. VFK Weather and Climate Quest! September 1, 2008 VirtualFamilyKingdom.com has teamed up with Accuweather.com to enhance the educational impact of both sites and bring forward awareness of the impact of climate on our daily lives. The combination brings a powerful new educational opportunity forward for the visitors of both sites. Few things affect our lives more completely than the weather. Bright sunny days coax us out of doors to have fun in the sun and thunder storms send us running for cover. So, today's quest is all about the weather! Today's special quest will focus on the weather and climate and the award will be a Birch and Maple tree for your garden or room, and 1,000 credits! This quest will start at 2:00 PM Pacific Time. History of Television Quest! September 5th to September 6th, 2008 You will be surprised to learn some of the interesting facts of the history of television! The LCD Super Television and 1,000 credits is the award for completing the quest! This quest will start at 7:00 PM Pacific Time! History of Television Quest The first 15 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. redshoe 3:22 2. motoxkid 3:25 3. FunEmma 3:33 4. Graceful 3:34 5. cakeAye 3:34 6. baseballboy 3:36 7. CoolCoolMan 3:40 8. MissMaggie 3:40 9. Lightning 3:46 10. iActive 3:48 11. millsfan 3:49 12. kidschoicerocks 3:49 13. Magic 3:51 14. reptileboy 3:57 15. abbyrulez 3:58 Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Sunday, September 7th, 2008 The oceans have always fascinated mankind. Throughout history there have been many fantastic tales and stories to explain the natural movements and migrations of the currents and the creatures beneath the waves. So many creatures dwell under the ocean's surface that we are still discovering mysteries that the watery depths conceal. But among all the tales and stories told of the ocean in all of history, one of the most beloved legends is that of the Merfolk. Merfolk have now come to our world and each of us will have the opportunity to experience the wonders of the depths of the ocean that defines the legends surrounding merfolk lore. However, some things in life can not be bought with gold or silver, but must instead be earned. This is true for the enchantment which makes experiencing the awe and mystery of merfolk possible. To obtain this enchantment we have created an Epic Quest which will be available throughout September. You can begin the quest anytime you wish during this month and upon completion you will receive your Merfolk Enchantment. There are seven quests, each with a unique reward, some of which will be needed for the next step in your journey. The first quest includes a reward of 1,000 credits and the first Merfolk Enchantment pin, the Ocean Pin! As each quest is completed, you will receive a unique reward and the next Merfolk Pin. Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. Upon completion of the Epic Quest your reward will be Merfolk Enchantment. This enchantment also comes with a merfolk room which opens onto an underwater world. There is also a shop where you can get merfolk clothes! The merfolk enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. We hope you enjoy our new Epic Quest and the enchantment of Merfolk! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 Starts 7:00 AM, Monday, September 8th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our second quest! One of the largest creatures in the ocean is the whale. Whales have been around for over 50 million years, and their sheer size has inspired awe and fear and much speculation about their habits and lives. On this second day of our epic quest, we will explore some of the facts and mystery behind the great whales of the sea! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the second pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Whale Pin! For those who missed Day 1 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. Perhaps most importantly, this is your second step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. aPrincessDelaney 2:16 2. FantasyQueen 2:30 3. CynAnne 3:21 4. iSirius 3:43 5. Shadow_King 3:51 6. Tomorrow 4:22 7. CuteMagicalgirl 4:22 8. motoxkid 4:24 9. superstarclaire 5:00 10. Collide 5:09 11. Roo 5:22 12. starfluff 5:25 13. winkforpink 6:16 14. SoakinUpTheSun 6:28 15. Danny 6:28 16. serenity_fan 6:31 17. Guest21736 6:37 18. justluke 6:43 19. Tank 7:28 20. cocowgirl 7:48 Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Tuesday, September 9th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our third quest! For the third day of our quest for Merfolk Enchantment, we will explore another mysterious undersea creature that is heavily associated with merfolk: Giant Clams. There are any number of fantastic tales about the giant shells and huge priceless pearls. In our quest today, we will go on an adventure to discover what is fact and what is fantasy about the incredible giant clam! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the third pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Giant Clam Pin! For those who missed Day 1 or Day 2 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. Perhaps most importantly, this is your third step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 The first 14 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. drmommiecool 3:34 2. DizzySkyJump 3:40 3. VFKrocksyourworld 3:40 4. brose 3:49 5. fonna 3:49 6. Tank 3:58 7. LaVidaPixie 4:19 8. StrawberryGirl 4:19 9. Guest23863 4:25 10. DaniVolleyball 4:42 11. SoakinUpTheSun 5:01 12. LibertyBelle 5:37 13. serenity_fan 7:07 14. sallybsunshine 7:46 Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Wednesday, September 10th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our fourth quest! In today's quest we will explore one of the most colorful and diverse underwater wonderlands ever, coral reefs. Merfolk have been associated with these underwater structures made by living creatures for centuries. You can just imagine merfolk swimming through the clear water amongst the towering reef rocks and making their homes in the maze of coral. For our quest today, we will be finding some of the amazing facts of coral reefs and the animals that build them! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fourth pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Coral Reef Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fourth step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 The first 16 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. RideTheWave 2:18 2. SurfsUpDude 3:39 3. Octavio 3:45 4. MyHorseAwesome 3:49 5. LaVidaPixie 3:52 6. sunshines 4:04 7. iSirius 4:10 8. fonna 4:45 9. Tank 5:01 10. SoakinUpTheSun 5:09 11. DizzySkyJump 5:18 12. Roo 5:25 13. Danny 5:40 14. drmommiecool 5:52 15. hithereperson 6:24 16. StrawberryGirl 6:46 Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Thursday, September 11th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our fifth quest! In today's quest we will enter the facinating world of shipwrecks, and find out some of the history behind both famous and not so famous shipwrecks throughout history. Once sunk below the waves, these ships create a magical underwater haven for living creatures. In tropical zones, the ships create a firm footing for the development of reefs. In other regions, the wrecks create an environment where fish prosper. For our quest today, we will explore the stunning backdrop of shipwrecks in the undersea world of merfolk! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fifth pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Shipwreck Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fifth step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 The first 14 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. AwesomeSurferDude 1:43 2. LuvDaPixie 2:07 3. StrawberryGirl 2:12 4. RideTheWave 2:39 5. Cool-Connie 3:03 6. LaVidaPixie 3:03 7. MyHorseAwesome 3:07 8. Acefangs 3:51 9. sunday_monkey 4:01 10. drmommiecool 4:24 11. Danny 4:40 12. MellowMoz 4:46 13. Octavio 4:58 14. SoraKairiGirl 5:12 Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Friday, September 12th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our sixth quest! Whether deep water or shallow, the seas are home to a myriad of fascinating creatures. From the tiniest plankton and fish to the largest whales and giant squid, the sea is filled with interesting animals. For our quest today, we will explore some of the most intriguing creatures that share the seas and oceans with our merfolk! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the sixth pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Starfish Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. Perhaps most importantly, this is your sixth step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 The first 18 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MozToo 2:07 2. LaVidaPixie 2:10 3. aPrincessDelaney 2:33 4. akoolkat 3:36 5. MellowMoz 4:03 6. LuvDaPixie 4:15 7. FunEmma 4:34 8. Octavio 4:43 9. iSirius 4:58 10. Roo 5:13 11. justluke 5:16 12. drmommiecool 5:19 13. niteraven 5:43 14. Forever_Alex 5:55 15. goldenicefeet 6:28 16. sunday_monkey 7:12 17. Danny 7:25 18. SoakinUpTheSun 8:06 Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Saturday, September 13th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our seventh quest! Get ready to head out on your last quest for Merfolk Enchantment. The history of Merfolk is ancient and well founded and references to them are consistently present in our history over time, right alongside dragons and fairies. Over thousands of years from our earliest recorded history, people have told tales of merfolk. In our quest today, we will explore the history of merfolk and their undersea rulers. Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the Merfolk Enchantment Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. Note: The Crystal Cave Sea Store will open later today with Mer-furniture and exciting Merfolk Enchantments! Server Update Saturday, September 20th, 2008 We are adding additional new servers this evening, and if you have any problems please let us know. You can send us a note at developers@virtualfamilykingdom.com Your Development Team VFK Pearl Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Sunday, September 21st, 2008 - 10:00 PM Pacific Time, Monday, September 22nd, 2008 In today's quest, we will look at one of the most beautiful items found in nature, the pearl! Only a very few types of biogenic (animal or plant created) gems exist. These precious treasures include amber, ammolite and most precious of all, natural pearls. Our history has many tales of these precious pearls adorning kings, queens and rulers of all types of peoples due to their rarity and beauty. Because they are only seldom found naturally occurring, the name pearl is used to refer to something very rare and valued. On our quest today, we will explore the amazing history of these wonderful organic gems!. Your reward for completing today's quest will be 1,000 credits and the Party Clam! VFK Pearl Quest! The first 19 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. SwanPrincess 2:07 2. Dragon_Slayer 2:54 3. CynAnne 3:01 4. IcePunkPrincess 3:04 5. EmpressMulan 3:06 6. MyHorseAwesome 3:07 7. computer_boy 3:16 8. SUPER-SUPERMAN 3:18 9. Roo 3:31 10. awesomechester 3:40 11. TikiTycoon 3:42 12. GeckoDragon 3:43 13. VolleyGirl 3:43 14. Lost_Yet_Found 3:55 15. Starz 3:58 16. SoraKairiGirl 4:04 17. WildRubyRabbit 4:04 18. Diary 4:16 19. cooledcoyote 4:19 Market Trading Game '''September 24th, 2008 There may be some confusion about the Gold Bars in the upcoming market trading game and "Gold Release". The Gold Bars, as shown here, are part of the market trading game which will be coming out this weekend. We are working very hard to get to Gold Release, but we have not set a date for Gold Release as yet. When we have a definite date for Gold Release we will announce it here. Your Development Team Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1 Starts 7:00 AM, Sunday, September 28th, 2008 Twilight, or the period just after sunset when the soft light is fading away to darkness has long been considered a magical time. It marks the time when the world "transforms" from day to night, and is symbolic in oral traditions of any kind of complete change. Today we will embark on a 7 day epic quest to be able to assume the form of an animal shape. Ancient and indigenous cultures believe in "shape-shifting." Australian aboriginal elders are said to have the ability to shape-shift, and it is fundamental to the dreamtime foundations of their beliefs. With Twilight enchantment, we will be able to "magically" assume the form of animals from birds in the air to creatures below the sea and a wide range of animals in-between. The first animal that comes with your Twilight Enchantment will be the Wolf. With your Twilight Enchantment, you will be able to aquire additional wildlife shapes, as they become available. Since October is also Halloween month, we will be finding out about the animals that are most closely associated with Halloween. The Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest will be available throughout October. You can begin the quest anytime you wish during the end of this month and at anytime during October, and upon completion you will receive your Twilight Enchantment. This first quest includes a reward of 1,000 credits and the first Twilight Enchantment pin, the Wolf Pin! As you complete each stage of this Epic Quest, you will receive a unique reward and the next Twilight Pin. Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. The Twilight Enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. We hope you enjoy our new Epic Quest and the Twilight Enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Grumpy 4:00 2. Hope-Rock 4:18 3. greatmeyay 4:19 4. icywater_princess 4:24 5. Glowz 4:39 6. Zaphire 4:51 7. CynAnne 4:55 8. CuteStarPluto 5:10 9. Joendy 5:19 10. moonpool 5:21 11. blackroger 5:21 12. millsfan 5:22 13. iamabigdisfan 5:45 14. AlexKZ 5:46 15. Forever_Alex 5:48 16. CuteMagicalgirl 6:04 17. Roo 6:06 18. SunnyCowgirl 6:13 19. SoraKairiGirl 6:16 20. redshoe 6:37 Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Monday, September 29th, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our second quest! In today's quest, we explore some of the history and lore behind one of the most well known of all animals, the cat! There are many superstitions about cats through the centuries and across many cultures. Cats are believed by some to be good luck, while by others, they are seen as bad omens. Black cats are also one of the most traditional icons for Halloween. For our quest today, we are venturing into the mysteriously aloof world of cats large and small! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the second pin in the Twilight Collection, the Couger Pin! For those who missed Day 1 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your second step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2! The first 18 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. CynAnne 2:04 2. Antjewel 2:30 3. StrawberryGirl 2:33 4. SoraKairiGirl 2:40 5. TabbyKat 2:51 6. MellowMoz 2:52 7. adhishrocks 3:06 8. Ashrocks 3:21 9. superstarclaire 3:34 10. drmommiecool 3:52 11. KatiaKat 4:01 12. Guest16993 4:12 13. Danny 4:28 14. Rubyrosette 4:31 15. DiamondDeb 4:33 16. Roo 4:40 17. pinkiscoolandcool 4:58 18. hobowendy 5:10 Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Tuesday, September 30th, 2008 Our epic journey continues today with our third quest! In today's quest, we look into facts and legends surrounding birds of prey! The immense size of many of the Eagle species, the speed and precision of the hawks and the mischievous boldness of the ravens have captured the imagination and have inspired awe in people since before recorded history. These birds occur in myths, legends and stories and are revered in many cultures. If mythological gods turn themselves into birds, they often select one of these raptors, or the raven as their chosen form. For the third day of our epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the amazing world of the eagles, hawks and ravens. Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the third pin in the Twilight Collection, the Eagle Pin! For those who missed Day 1 or Day 2 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your third step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3! 'The first 18 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Roo 3:46 2. superstarclaire 3:52 3. DizzySkyJump 3:54 4. BriarOtter 4:13 5. NeonMagicJazz 4:28 6. SunnyCowgirl 4:36 7. Antjewel 4:37 8. mary-cate 4:39 9. MyHorseAwesome 4:45 10. fonna 4:48 11. adhishrocks 4:57 12. dizdreamer 5:10 13. lisu 5:10 14. Minnieme 5:25 15. Guest16993 5:34 16. DiamondDeb 5:37 17. Danny 6:15 18. SoraKairiGirl 6:16